escape
by I Write Sins Not Tragidies
Summary: "She realizes that this place is what to him what everywhere else was to her; an escape. Although maybe from different things, they both went here to get away. The only problem; she didn't understand why he let her in." :brandon/callie:


In every school she attended in the multiple foster homes she stayed at, there was always somewhere that she spend most of her time. Although it would start off as just somewhere to stay during lunch where people don't look at her and gossip about her, as if she can't hear the whispers.

But then it would progress to somewhere she would spend her study halls, where she would sit when Jude had to stay after school and she didn't want to go home yet.

Now, while she stays with the Fosters, instead of her usual bathroom or art teacher's classroom, she (her heart? How dumb does that sound) chose the music room.

Except this is different. Before she would be alone; it was rare she would even bring Jude into her... Area.

But now there was this boy; Brandon.

This boy who would make her feel these dumb feelings she can't remember feeling since Liam. These butterflies in the pit of her stomach that make her want to throw up, this lightheaded-ness that makes her want to curl up in bed and never wake up.

Now that she knows she doesn't have to worry about Jude being unsafe at home, she's able to spend as much time after school there. She spends her lunches, her study halls, skips her classes, sitting with Brandon, guitar in hand. She strums and he practices piano. Sometimes they sit in silence, sometimes they just talk, but either way, it's comfortable. They're happy.

She realizes that this place is what to him what everywhere else was to her; an escape. Although maybe from different things, they both went here to get away.

The only problem; she didn't understand why he let her in.

"Hey Brandon," She brushes her hair away from her face, setting her hand on top of the guitar instead of on the strings.

He looks up from the keyboard; neither of them had talked for the majority of the lunch period. "Yeah?" His eyes are doing that thing where they're just _really adorable _and she feels those butterflies and that lightheaded-ness and she wants throw up.

But she forces herself to continue. "I, um..." She gives a little chuckle, glancing down at her feet, dangling off the side of the table she sits on. "I was just wondering why you let me, uh, hang out with you here." He raises his eyebrows, and she stammers for a moment, trying to continue. "It's just that... I know this place is kind of special for you, and I was just wondering..." She sighs. "Why you let me hang out with you."

He looks down, trying to gather his thoughts, and she has never wanted to punch herself in the face more until he meets her eyes again and smiles, shrugging. "Why wouldn't I, Callie?"

She shakes her head, shrugging back. "I dunno, I just..." She pauses. "I haven't seen you bring, like, Jesus or Mariana or any of your friends in here." She almost mentions Talya, but then she remembers how they broke up during Mariana's quinceanera and decides _maybe not_.

He laughs, except not in a way that would make her feel self-conscious, but in a way that makes the butterflies return (have they ever even left?) and record it and listen to it every day and _wow, that sounded weird_. She's surprised when he gets up and steps in front of her, putting his hands on the table beside her and leaning forward and she can't remember how to breathe.

"I dunno," His breath is warm and smells like mint and makes goosebumps form on the back of her neck. "I guess you're just special, Callie."

And then he leans down and he's kissing her. He's _kissing_ her, and she's kissing back, and if she had _any_ idea asking questions would get her kissed, she'd be doing it a lot more often.

It's quick, and he pulls away as the bell dismissing everyone from lunch chimes. His hands are still at her sides and hers are still holding the guitar, but they're breathing heavily and they're looking at each other in the eyes and grinning.

"What do you have next period?" She mumbles, and he laughs.

"Physics. You?"

"Geometry."

He grins, and shrugs. "I think they'll be okay without us, don't you?"

She nods, sort of in awe, and he leans back down, kissing her again.

They both get caught skipping and they both get detention, but it's worth it.

**_an: hi. i know this will soon be canon-balled, but i wanted to try the idea when i had it._**


End file.
